


Purple Hair

by steelwater



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, deep purple - Freeform, punk!gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelwater/pseuds/steelwater
Summary: Tumble prompt:Constangreen + “What’s with the purple hair?”





	Purple Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



“Hey, Gary, what’s with the hat?”

Zari saw Gary coming out of his room with a black beanie cap on his head.

“Um… I’m trying on something different.”

Zari didn’t buy it for a second. She stepped towards him and took the cap off before he had time to stop her. Underneath, his hair was a deep purple.

“Wow, Gary, what’s with the purple hair?”

Gary looked like he didn’t know where to bury himself. “Thought it looked cool? Again, was trying on a new look?”

Zari side eyed him. He sighed with resignation. “It’s a spell gone wrong.”

“A spell?”

“Yeah, Constantine decided to teach me some magic because I don’t have superpowers like you guys, and because I’m hanging more with you guys now, he thought it’d be good if I knew some magic so I could protect myself.”

“Well, it looks quite good.”

“Really?” Gary asked with disbelief and hope.

“Yes, Very punk. I’m sure Charlie would love it.” She pressed on her comms, “Charlie, come out here for a moment, I want to show you something.”

Charlie stepped out of her room a moment later.

“Oh, wicked, Gary. You look awesome. Love the new look.”

“Told ya.” Zari smiled at him.

John stepped out of his room. “Oi, could you guys go talk somewhere else? I’m trying to put a spell on a…” He stopped, seeing Gary, his eyes wide. Gary’s face was getting redder and redder with each second.

Charlie continued, “You know what would make this even better? Eyeliner and an earing. Yes. You’d look amazing. What do you say, John?”

John smiled a cheeky little smile at Gary. “Yes, that would be good. You could start a punk band with Rage. What shall we call him?”

“Uhh, Jet!” Charlie said, all happy and excited.

“Yes, sounds good. Come on, mate. Let’s get you sorted out.” John started walking towards the library and Gary followed him, his face red as a ruby.

Later, in the kitchen, Zari and John were making sandwiches for themselves. John’s coat was hanging over a chair and his sleeves were pushed back as he didn’t want to get food on them.

John was just going to put a pickle in his sandwich when he dropped it on the floor.

“Oh, bollocks.” He bent over to pick it up and his shirt rode up a bit.

“John Constantine, why do you have a purple spot on your hip bone?”

John stood up and smiled at Zari. “Do you really want to know?”

“No, no, nope. Forget I asked.”


End file.
